


Poker Night Three First Date

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: First dates are always remembered, but accuracy varies.





	Poker Night Three First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Poker Night Three - First Date   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Rating: CHILD   
Pairing: Sam/Josh   
Spoilers: Itty-bitty one for ITSOTG.   
Series: Third in the "Poker Night" series.   
Summary: First dates are always remembered, but accuracy varies.   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Even though, a chocolate-covered-eh, never mind. The images bring to many ideas. *Evil Grin*  
Author's Notes: This part of "Poker Night" is written a little differently than the others, but it's the only way the muses allowed it, and God knows I can't piss them off. They'd swamp me further. 

**Poker Night Three First Date By Perpetual Motion**

The table had been quiet for a full two minutes while everyone looked over their cards and debated whether to bet or fold. Josh broke the silence as he dropped two of his cards and motioned Toby for two more.

"You've been quiet tonight, Mr. President." He tossed a bet into the pot. "Don't tell me you've run out of trivia."

The President grinned and tossed four cards, flipping over his ace so Toby could see it. "I'm not out of trivia. I was just wondering something."

"Dare we ask, Mr. President?" CJ laid her cards down. "I fold."

"I was wondering what Sam and Josh's first date was like."

Sam chocked around the mouthful of water he had just gulped. "Why-(cough)-are you as-(cough)-asking, Sir?"

"Because it's one story you've never told me. I want to know, and being leader of the free world, I demand to know."

Josh laughed. "Okay. I'll tell."

"And I'll interrupt when you get something wrong." Sam coughed once.

"Fine. It all started back in the days of the Hill. I had known Sam but a few short months."

"You sound like a bad romance novel."

"Sam, we're having a torrid gay love affair. We *are* a bad romance novel."

"Since when have you guys been 'torrid'? I never saw that word in my briefings." CJ smiled and leaned back in her chair.

Josh leered. "Trust me." He smiled at Sam. "I'd only known him a few months, and he was amazing. Innocent, naïve, straight off the turnip truck-"

"Josh."

"Sorry, Sam. You're from California, the sunscreen truck."

"Is there a plot to this story? I call." Toby laid down his hand and took the pot, smiling.

"I'm getting there, but people keep interrupting."

"Because you keep getting it wrong." Sam took the cards from Toby and started shuffling.

"Maybe. Anyway, I asked him out, and he blushed and stuttered and finally said yes."

"Sam stuttered? Not Sam." Leo grinned.

"Years before he was completely articulate, Leo."

"He's still years from-"

"Hey!" Sam looked slightly indignant.

"Where did you go?" The President slipped the conversation back on track.

"To a club in Roslyn. We ate. We danced. We were merry."

"Someone else tried to pick me up." Sam smiled. "I almost went with him."

"Why didn't you?" CJ picked up her cards and rearranged them in her hand.

"I was with Josh, but I did get his number."

"You did not!" Josh gave Sam a shocked look.

"I did, but I tossed it when you wandered around the Washington Monument with me at two in the morning after the club."

"You gave up a number to a possible sane person because of *that*?" Leo sipped his coffee. "I would have kept it."

"Which is why I'm not in love with you." Josh laid his cards on the table. "I fold."

"And no one else had ever done that for me. Especially not on a first date." Sam tossed three cards and dealt himself three more.

"Did you have the awkward porch moment?" The President added his bet to the pot.

"Sam was a blushing virgin." Josh wriggled when Sam poked him just under his ribs.

"I did not blush."

"Well, *something* made you red."

"It was twenty-even degrees, and we were walking around outside. I was flushed."

"You were cute." Josh looked at the President. "Does that answer your question, Sir?"

"Almost." The President upped his bet against Leo. "If it was a good first date, why have you two only been together for a few years. It's been at least ten since you worked the Hill together."

"Someone never called to set up a second date." Sam gave Josh a mock-glare.

"But then I came to New York for you."

Sam grinned. "Yeah."

"And you took him back?"

"No, Sir. He had to wine and dine me."

"Good." The President smiled. "You showed resolve."

"Sure he did. Until the third date." Josh wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam blushed.

Everyone else played poker.


End file.
